Kyosuke Momoi
|color2 = |Name = Kyosuke Momoi |Kanji = 桃井恭介 |Roumaji = Momoi Kyosuke |Aliases = Kyosuke Kyo-chan Momoi-kun Kyosuke-san Kyo-chan Kyosuke-kun Innocent One |Image = Momoi Kyosuke Twitter Icon.png |Caption = ""The deadline, the deadline is here~ Help me..." |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = O |Bday = September 28th |Height = 5'7" or 171 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Drawing |FFood = Chocolate |LFood = Oysters |CV = Kagura Hiroyuki }} Kyosuke Momoi (桃井恭介 Momoi Kyosuke) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Kyosuke is very fond of anime and games. He draws illustrations of whatever he likes and uploads them to social networking sites. The truth is, he’s actually an essay manga artist. He uses the other idols, including himself, as models for his illustrations, but that fact isn't known by the others. Although he appears reserved at first glance, he’s actually a cheerful boy. Death Chronos' eccentric appearance often makes him one of Kyosuke’s models. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Kyosuke Momoi-- wawa?! Owowow... I fell over~. I'm a manga artist and I-Chu! *''How did you become an idol?'' **I wondered "Can anyone, even an otaku like me, become an idol?" Also, I might be able to use this (experience) as a reference for my manga... Ehe ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Tora-chan's smile has been beautiful from the first time I met him~ Also he's a treasure for jokes since he has an unexpected nature and behavior! Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance Kyosuke is a young man with pink disheveled hair with long bangs falling down the middle and two tufts protruding from the sides. He has bright pink eyes and- besides during lives- wears a pair of red rimmed glasses. Lines |Scout = The deadline finished~!! |Idolizing = I've yet to have the right to be called 'Momo-sensei'~! |Reg1 = I'm Kyosuke Momoi~ I often trip on my own feet you know~ |Reg2 = Uuu… the deadline is soon…. I won't make it in time. |Reg3 = It's the deadline, the deadline came~ Halp mee~It's not a typo he really says it wrong "tashukete" instead of "tasukete". |Reg4 = Ehehe…the quality of this figurine is great~ |Reg5 = Fuoo! The new game arrived!! |Reg6 = Tora-chan isn't here again~ |Reg7 = Akki is feeling sad! Hawawa... I have to comfort him! |Reg8 = Kya! Shikitty! Y-you shouldn't look! |Reg9 = Hikarun's feminine behaviour is beautiful~ |Reg10 = Rakkun is sometimes malicious, but there are times when he's friendly too~ |Reg11 = I'll use Mio-chan's story as material for a fantasy manga! |Jul1 = It's hot. But I will work hard so that I can meet the deadline! |Jul2 = Uuh... it's almost the deadline... I can't make it in time~ |Aug1 = Is Mio-kun okay on hot days? |Aug2 = I would be happy if a lot of people bought my illustrations at ComiketComiket.! |Sep1 = Putting chocolate inside of tsukimi dango is the best! |Sep2 = I think I'll draw a manga about Tora-chan. |Oct1 = Maybe I'll attach a tail to my Halloween costume. |Oct2 = I drew a nice one today ♪ Will upload it to social medias now ♪ |Nov1 = Uuh... it's cold... please be careful not to catch a cold. |Nov2 = Autumn of arts! I'll draw illustrations ♪ |Dec1 = Every year I always go to the Comiket at the end of the year! This year was fun too ♪ |Dec2 = I wonder, why do I always barely finish right before my deadline? |Jan1 = Tora-chan was saying that 'every year is the year of the great me!'... |Jan2 = Getting snuggly in the kotatsu~... what a bliss~ Producer, how about you join me too? |Feb1= Producer-san! I like chocolate a lot! |Feb2= Nyanyanya~ When cats are relaxing they become round~♪ |Mar1=The Hinadan is so cute |Mar2=Producer-san, I drew a manga as thanks for the Valentines chocolate♪ |Apr1= The peach flowers are of a peach color, and they're really cuteFunnily, Kyosuke's surname "Momoi" has the kanji for peach |Apr2= The cherry trees are beautiful♪ The peach-colored petals are really pretty |May1= I would like to draw something themed after Children's day |May2=The warm weather feels really nice |Jun1-16= I should start drawing the storyboard now. I have a lot of materials to use |Jun2-16= Because it's been raining all day I don't think Akki will ever come out of his room |2Sep1= I'm watching the moon together with everyone in ArS! |2Sep2= My favorite anime is about to end~! |2Oct1= I'm wearing a black cat costume with Akki! Give us sweets nya nya nya~n♪ |2Oct2= I need to start the winter manuscript.... |2Nov1 = The autumn leaves are bright red and beautiful. They're like Tora-chan. |2Nov2 = HUH?! Someone already finished their manuscript?! I-I have to work hard too...! |2Dec1 = Please listen.... My specialty is "Book discounts are an illusion".... |2Dec2 = There was ArS' layer on the comiket! I took some pics~♪ |2Jan1 = Happy New Year. I learned from Rakkun how to do the first calligraphy of the year! |2Jan2 = Looking at new Year TV programs in the kotatsu is the real pleasure of New Years~ |Download = I need to work on my manuscript while waiting~! |Story = I'm lost on what story to read~ |Main1 = I want you to choose your favorite chapter. |Main2 = Will you read this story? |Love1 = Hawawa! Love….I'm a little interested in it too…. |Love2 = I'm not accustomed to this kind of thing, but if it's you… |Shop = This is the rumored shop! |Purchase = The tension is rising~ |Friend = You can also see your friend's information~ |Other = Do you want to try? It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = Let's go together! Uwaah! |Skill1A = To-toryaah! |Skill1B = Whoa, whoa, whoa! |Skill1C = Don't trip over~! |Clear1 = I didn't fall until the end! |Affection1 = I want to draw your story... |Start2 = Let's hold hands so I won't trip! |Skill2A = B-bring it on! |Skill2B = I can still go~ |Skill2C = Turning around and jumping~! |Clear2 = I'm already at my limit... |Affection2 = Um... Thanks for always taking care of me! |Start3 = T-this is before the deadline but...I'll give it my best....! |Skill3A = I might have gotten a new idea! |Skill3B = I'm not afraid of the deadline! |Skill3C = Let's hold hands and dance together! |Clear3 = Next time I will work hard for the deadline. |Affection3 = Ehehe. I'm incredibly happy. |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:ArS Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Third Generation